


Back

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just an alternative take on how Summerslam could of ended.





	Back

Roman smiled on the inside. He was about to win the Universal title. He went for the spear, but Brock picked him. He was going for the F5. When suddenly: DONG!

The crowd cheered when they heard it. They knew who it was. The lights went off, and came back on. It was Undertaker, and Roman was gone. The fans erupted, and Brock looked shocked. Undertaker picked up Brock as Paul was screaming for his husband to do something, Undertaker delivered a tombstone to Brock. The lights went off, and came back on.

Undertaker was gone, and Roman was back. Roman quickly covered Brock, and got the pin. Roman had won the Universal title. He celebrated in the ring, some fans cheered. After the show Roman was in the locker room alone, when he heard the voice. "Congratulation on winning the title."

It was Undertaker. The man he retired at Wrestlemania. "Thanks, but I couldn't do it without you." Undertaker ignored what Roman just said, and said "I heard you had to kick someone off the tour bus"

"Yeah, Enzo was being an asshole. I might bring back Wrestlers Court." Undertaker stepped closer, and kissed Roman. "This may be your yard, but I still own one thing"

"And what's that?" Roman asked. "You." And they kissed again. 

 

Meanwhile outside the building Brock and Paul were talking.

"Calm down honey. You will get your title back." Paul tried to calm his husband, but was failing. "SHUT UP PAUL. I SHOULDN'T HAVE LOST THE TITLE!

Paul was shaking, and quickly said "You will get it back, you only lost because- he was cut off Brock. "I ONLY LOST BECAUSE OF OLD MAN TAKER INFERRING IN THE MATCH. THAT WAS BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!" Brock punched the car.

Paul's bladder exploded after that. He had never seen his husband so angry. Brock turned around to say something to Paul. Thankfully he only focused on his face. "I want you to call Kurt, and tell him I want a rematch next month? Got it?" Paul nodded his head. "Good, now hurry up, and get into the car." Brock said as he was gerting into the car.

Paul thanked the Lord for Brock not noticing Paul's pants were drenched with pee, and a puddle was on the ground.


End file.
